Jondy of the Xmen
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: After the escape, Jondy catches a ride with Wolverine, who is on his way back to Xavier’s estate. Parallel to Sunnydale's Angels, and is now interrelated
1. Prologue

Jondy of the X-men

A Dark Angel/X-men(movie) crossover

Summary: After the escape, Jondy catches a ride with Wolverine, who is on his way back to Xavier's estate

A/N: this story is a parallel to Sunnydale's Angels, and will eventually be inter- related. Enjoy!

Prologue- Gillette Wyoming- 2009

The young girl known as X5-210, called Jondy by her siblings, ran as fast as she could across the barren forest, the heavy snow crunching under her feet. She was getting very cold and fatigued, but she knew that if she stopped running they would catch her and drag her back to hell. After about twenty minutes of nonstop running, Jondy stumbled out of the woods and onto an old dirt road, just as a motorcycle was speeding down it, coming right at her. Jondy held up her arm to shield her eyes from the intense bright light emanating from the front of the vehicle, and stood transfixed as the bike screeched to an abrupt halt. The rider stared at her for a moment in surprise, after all, it's not everyday that a ten year old girl, clad in a military issue nightgown stumbles into the path of your car.

"You trying to get yerself killed or something girl?" the man demanded, his voice wavering between anger and concern.

Jondy didn't say anything, but shook her head vigorously no.

"What's yer name?" the man asked.

Jondy hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was a wise idea to give this man any information about herself. After several moments she answered.

"Jondy, my name is Jondy." She replied slowly and clearly.

"Jondy huh? Strange name." the man remarked and Jondy hung her head, looking at the snow covered ground. "I'm Logan."

Jondy picked her head up, but did not meet his eyes.

"Where did you come from, and why were you running?" Logan asked, sensing that Jondy was a mutant like himself.

Before she had a chance to answer, two men in black combat gear burst out of the woods. They immediately spotted her and shot her with their tasers. She convulsed as the electricity flowed over her body and collapsed on the cold ground, shaking.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Logan shouted, enraged.

"This is none of your business, please continue on your way, there is no need for you to concern yourself further.." one of the men said dismissively.

'SNIKT' Logan's claws came out.

"Well guess what bub, I just made it my business."

TBC……


	2. Among Friends

Jondy of the X-Men

Chapter 2: Among Friends

A/N 1: This is A Dark Angel/an AU X-men Movie crossover not the comic. Wolverine had known Xavier longer than anyone and was one of the original members of the team

Jondy began to stir from the taser induced unconsciousness. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings. She looking around, and found that she was lying down on a hospital like bed in a sterile room, with white walls and several x-rays taped to the walls. The man who had almost run her over sat in a chair near where she was lying.

"A..a..are you with Manticore?" Jondy stammered in fear, that she was back in that hell.

"Manticore? What the flaming hell is Manticore?" The man asked.

"It's a bad place, they hurt me there." She said timidly. "You didn't take me back there, did you?"

"Nope. You're in Westchester, New York. I'm Logan." The man said. "The professor wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. Would you like to meet him? He can help you."

"He can?" Jondy asked uncertainly.

"If you want him to help you that is." Logan said

"I would." Jondy said after a few moments of silence.

Seven Years later

March 2016

Xavier's estate and school

Jondy's room

Jondy woke up to her close friend and classmate Teresa Roarke knocking on the door of her room.

"Come on, Jo, we're gonna be late for class!Soon after coming to Xavier's in 2009, she had discovered that transgenics were not the only superpowered beings in the world. The school she lived at was full of mutants, people born with extraordinary powers, and the school allowed an environment where they, and Jondy herself didn't have to hide her abilities.

Throwing on a sweater, Jondy grabbed her bookbag and opened her door to find Teresa and Jubiliation Lee waiting for her. The three of them made their way to their first class of the day, Dr. Hank McCoy's English and Creative Writing class.

Upon entering, Jondy took a seat next to her boyfriend, John Allerdyce, a mutant firestarter. She stole a quick kiss from him before taking her seat. The pair of them were considered the wild children of the school. They were a part of the junior x-men squad, along with Bobby Drake, Marie Harris, Teresa, Jubes, Kitty Pryde, and Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin. Jondy had been in loose contact with her brother Zack after running into him in the city. She had learned from him that Syl, Krit and Faith were in a California town called Sunnydale or something like that. Max was in Seattle, Cora was in Roswell, and Dek's wherabouts were unknown. He was supposedly working for something called Mutant X or some strange name like that.

Jondy sighed and listened to Dr. McCoy drone on about the influence the Renassaince had on literature during the 1700's.

TBC……


	3. Going back to Cali

Jondy of the X-Men

Chapter 3: Going back to Cali

(Takes Place about a month after Sunnydale's Angel's chapter 9: Gunn and his gang)

One Year later

Professor Xavier sat at cerebro, scanning for mutants who just had their powers emerge, and might need help. He felt a particularly strong tug and focused on the new mutant.

"Cerebro, pull up any information you have on Alexander Harris, a resident of Sunnydale, California."

The Professor instructed. "Sunnydale, why does that name sound familiar?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded his head in realization.

"Jondy?" He called telepatically.

"Yes, Professor Xavier?" came Jondy's hesitant reply.

"Could you meet me in my office in ten minutes please. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, of course professor." Jondy replied

A few months after coming to Xavier's, Jondy had discovered that the fine folks at Manticore had endowed her with a separate special ability other than the strength that all the X-series had. She was telempathic, and could sense other people's She wasn't sure if the others had an ability like this, but she planned to look into it as soon as she was reunited with them

Shaking her head, she disentangled herself from the arms of her slumbering boyfriend and made her way to Xavier's office. Upon arrival, she knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Come in Jondy." Xavier said, his voice slightly muffled by the door in between them. Jondy quickly complied and shut the door softly behind her.

"What is it you wanted to see me about sir?" Jondy asked. Despite having known the man for over seven years and having him as a surrogate father, she still was slightly afraid of him and his power.

"I recently aquired some information on a mutant whose powers emerged about a year ago." Xavier told her.

"I don't understand, sir." Jondy said.

"The mutant is living in a small California town called Sunnydale." Xavier told her.

**That's where Syl is.** Jondy thought.

"So I thought you should know. I was wondering if you'd like to go along with Banshee, Havok and Polaris, who I'm sending to contact the boy and try and get him to come to the school. Maybe, you'll be able to see your sister while you're there." Xavier told her. "Would you like to go?"

"Yes! Professor, you're the best!" Jondy exclaimed in joy at finally being able to see on of her siblings again. She wished it could be Max, but Syl was the next best thing. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours." Xavier told her. "Make sure you only pack light, as you'll only be there for a couple of days."

Jondy nodded and left the room slowly, shut the door, and peeled out, blurring towards her room. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidently crashed into Kitty, who was in her solid form, and sent the two of them sprawling onto the ground.

"Owwww. Jondy, you really shouldn't do that inside." Kitty admonished her friend.

"Sorry kit-kat, I was a little overexcited and didn't see you." Jondy apologized.

"So whats the hype then?" the Chicago native asked. "You find a lead on Max?"

Jondy, who had not wanted to keep any secrets from the people who had taken her in and accepted her, had told all her friends the truth of her origins and about her need to find Max and her other siblings.

"No actually, It's Syl. I'm gonna be able to see her in about seven hours or so, depending on how fast the blackbird can get to California." Jondy admitted.

"Syl's the red head one right?" Kitty asked, trying to remember what Jondy had told her about her brothers and sisters.

"No, that's Cora." Jondy answered. "Syl's the blonde one."

"Oh right." Kitty said. "Well, I gotta get going, Peter's waiting to show me some of his new sketches. Have fun and I'll see you when you get back."

Jondy nodded and continued on to her room to pack.

About ten hours later, she was onboard the Blackbird, which was about to land in one of Sunnydale's fields. Alex Summers, better known as the X-man Havok, guided the plane slowly to the ground and touched down as lightly as possible. Then he, Jondy, Lorna Dane also known as Polaris, and Sean Cassidy, Teresa's father, also known as the Banshee, disembarked and started towards town in search of Alexander Harris.

To be Continued in chapter 10 of Sunnydale's Angels.


	4. Surprises

Jondy of the X-Men

Chapter 4: Surprises

Guest Starring Syl, Krit, Faith, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Gunn,

Scott, Oz, Cordelia, Joyce and Giles from Sunnydale's Angel's

Jondy sat down, waiting for Syl to come back onto the phone. After a couple of moments, her sister spoke again.

"Are you telling me that Xander is a mutant?" Syl asked with a shaky voice.

"You know him then?" Jondy replied.

"Yeah, I know him. I've been going out with him for over a year and a half." Syl told her younger sister.

"Oh. I see." Jondy said. "I'll meet you at the high school in a half hour. I want to meet your friends. Krit and Faith will be there too right?"

"Uh….Yeah. I just want to get something straight with you. Xander is staying here. I need him right now, and so does our fight."

"Your fight?" Jondy said, confused. "Lydecker's not onto you is he?"

"No, I'm talking about the forces of evil. Vampires, demons, the whole deal."

"Vampires aren't real. You're just screwing around with me." Jondy remarked.

"Oh they're not real, huh. Come out with us tonight and you might have a different opinion afterwards." Syl shot back.

Jondy walked down a narrow alley, well aware that she was being followed by a foul smelling man. She ducked behind a dumpster and waited for Syl to give the signal.

Syl and Buffy were standing on the rooftops, looking down at the vamp, who hadn't seen them. Syl pried a piece of concrete off of the roof and hurled it at the vamp just as he was about to jump Jondy.

The rock hit the vamp on the shoulder and he looked up, startled. Jondy took advantage of his immense stupidity to blur behind the vamp before he even saw her move.

"What the hell!" the vamp exclaimed. Jondy prodded him on the back of the neck. He whirled around, intent on pummeling Jondy, but was met with a viscious uppercut that threw him backwards onto an upturned metal shard, which subsequently decapitated him. He exploded into dust.

Jondy stood where she was for a moment. "Okay, that was cool."

Buffy and Syl jumped down from the roof and congratulated Jondy on her first slay.

Moments later

Jondy, Buffy and Syl made her way through the entrance of the Bronze, Sunnydale's lead hangout for the teenage poplulation. They quickly spotted Krit standing with a group of other teens. Grinning from ear to ear, she ran over to where they were standing.

"Hey Syl, Krit." Jondy greeted.

"Jon!" Krit exclaimed, not having been aware that Jondy was in town. Syl had wanted it to be a surprise. He wrapped his little sister in a bone crushing hug. "How have you been for the last eight years?"

"Great. Haven't had any Lydecker problems at all. You?" Jondy told them.

"None for me." Syl said.

"Faith and I had a close call in Tuscon a couple years ago, but other than that we've been fine." Krit told her.

"Where's Faith?" Jondy asked.

"She's off with Gunn somewhere or other." A redhaired girl said. "Hi, I'm Willow."

"Okay, let me introduce you to everyone." Syl said. "You know Buffy, this is Oz, Xander, Scott, and Cordelia, and Willow of course."

"So you're Xander, huh. The mutant we came to find." Jondy noted. "Damn sis, you've got good taste."

"Me a mutant?" Xander said, "There's gotta be some mistake. I'm just your ordinary c- student." He protested.

"The Professor said that your powers were strength based. You've never done anything that required more than one person normally?" Jondy asked.

Xander thought for a moment. "Well there was that one time, during the whole Angelus thing."

Flashback

(Excerpt from Sunnydale's Angels Chapter 6)

Angelus was deeply engrossed in his torture of the now barely conscious Syl. Her body was covered in splotches of blood that seeped out of various cuts on her body. Angelus was so focused on her work, he didn't hear the door creak open. Xander slowly entered and immediately saw Angelus standing in front of a tightly bound and motionless Syl.

"You son of a bitch!" Xander screamed and gave into the rage that had been building since Syl had been taken. Before Angelus could react, Xander raised his weapon and broght it down on Angelus's arm, skewering it off. It fell tto the ground with a wet plop. Angelus howled and swooned in pain. Xander swung the axe in an upward arc, effortlessly taking Angelus' head off. The master vampire's body wobbled before exploding into dust, just as the other seven rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened? Oh my god Syl." Buffy exclaimed.

"Angelus will not be bothering us anymore. I have taken care of him." Xander said simply. "Help me get Syl."

End Flashback

"Well that would explain it." Syl admitted, "You did become a better fighter after that, come to think of it."

"I'm supposed to try and get you to come back to New York with us, but I don't think that you're gonna agree to come are you?" Jondy asked.

"No, I like it here." Xander replied. "I couldn't leave Syl like that."

"I figured as much." Jondy told them. "I should be heading back. The others will be waiting."

"When are you leaving?" Krit asked.

"Tomorrow morning. With Xander staying here, there will be no reason to stick around."

"Why don't you stay?" Syl asked. "You could be a big help around here."

"As tempting as the offer sounds, I'm gonna have to say no. I can't just leave my friends after all they've done for me. But if you guys ever need help. Don't hesitate to call me and I'll be on the first flight. Okay?"

"You got it baby sister." Syl said, and wrapped Jondy in a tight hug.

After a couple of minutes, Jondy and Syl let go and Jondy left the building.

TBC……

Next Chapter: Jondy returns to the mansion, only to find that her boyfriend has taken off with Magneto and Mystique. In response, she goes on the Warpath


End file.
